


危险系数.

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shuasoon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	危险系数.

最近的通告似乎是有点多了，大家都累得喘不过气来。包括经纪人先生也一样，可容易挨着一个可以休息的下午，经纪人是真撑不住了就在宿舍的沙发上睡了过去。  
宿舍里的所有人似乎只有权顺荣还醒着，他坐在睡着的经纪人身边是精神得很，他自己都不知道为什么莫名地亢奋，正抓着手机打游戏。  
洪知秀不知什么时候站在了他的身旁，半弯着腰弯着一双好看的桃花眸看着他打游戏，也不吭声。终于在屏幕上出现了「You Win」的字眼时权顺荣放下手机刚想伸个懒腰，手臂却触碰到了一个软软的物体，回头一看他刷哥就在他身后站着，他的手臂恰好就放在了他哥某个不可言喻的地方。  
「哥...哥哥休息好了...？」  
权顺荣的小脸一下子烧得通红起来，瞬间收回了手臂就从沙发上站了起来准备绕过洪知秀走开。  
「嗯呢，顺荣，刚刚不是在勾引哥哥吗？」  
...？权顺荣觉得一定是因为洪知秀跟尹净汉待得太久了，自身都染上了腹黑的属性。他疯狂地摇着头，却被洪知秀捉住手腕又摁在沙发上，双唇就被洪知秀含住了。  
激烈的吻吻得权顺荣双眼都迷离，洪知秀单腿抵在他双腿间轻轻地伸手去解他睡衣的衣扣，然后将手伸入捏住了权顺荣的一颗乳粒去揉捏。舌尖温柔舔过权顺荣的脸侧滑至白嫩脖颈，小力地吸了一颗吻痕出来，又轻轻地吻了吻。  
权顺荣瞬间就陷了进去，这哥温柔得过分了，他都禁不住伸出手来攀住他哥哥的脖子轻轻在他的耳畔回吻着，也不知何时自己的衣服就全都不翼而飞了。  
洪知秀跟尹净汉最根本的区别就在于一个是身心都腹黑，一个是好歹肢体动作上还会温柔许多。但是下一秒权顺荣瞬间反应了过来收回了自己的想法，因为他现在赤裸的身体不只是在洪知秀一个人眼前，还有旁边睡得打呼的经纪人。  
他五雷轰顶，伸手开始推拒洪知秀的更进一步，指了指经纪人又摇了摇头，可怜兮兮地看着洪知秀。像是在洪知秀的心脏上用小爪子轻轻挠了一下一般，小仓鼠的双腿被分开来，囊袋就被两片柔软给包住了。  
洪知秀像个自带魔力的人。权顺荣根本就无法抗拒这般的温柔，任了他刷哥哥对他身下敏感的侍候。  
后穴伸入的一根手指让权顺荣的身体发颤，温柔又色情的扣弄对于权顺荣来说是最起鸡皮疙瘩的事情，只会让他的身体更加敏感，他倒宁愿此刻身上的人是崔韩率，疼也不会这么敏感。所以开场权顺荣小劲的软糯叫声就让洪知秀哑了嗓子，却仍旧是不紧不慢给权顺荣做着不太必要的扩充。  
洪知秀的抚摸也是温柔的，他抱着弟弟在身上抚摸过他的全身，身下早已不能再忍的肿起的性器就抵在了权顺荣的穴口处。「...可以吗顺荣？」  
都这个份上了我再拒绝我是有毛病吧！！  
权顺荣暗地里翻了个白眼，点了点头靠在洪知秀的身上嗯了一声。下一秒性器滑入，权顺荣扳着他哥肩膀的手就紧了许多，却不会特别疼。  
进入以后就开始三浅一深地顶弄，权顺荣甜软的嗓音闷闷地窝在他哥哥的颈窝里，咬着唇愣是不敢有大的声音，睁着眼留意着经纪人的动作。  
「我们不如，把经纪人弄醒吧？」洪知秀弯着一双桃眸细细吻着权顺荣的脸颊，轻轻地吐出了一句惊人的话来。  
权顺荣一惊捧着他哥脸捂着他嘴再次疯狂摇头，很是慌张地红了眼圈，然而他哥哥下一句话差点没把他气个半死。  
「开玩笑的哟，弟弟这么动情的样子怎么可以让别人看到呢。」  
身下顶弄的速度也骤然加快了许多，权顺荣卡着嗓子控制着自己不去叫出声来。经纪人的睡眠足够浅，动作已经如此的大幅度了再出声怕是两个人都要凉。  
洪知秀也深知，所以他想的是尽早做完。他揉捏着弟弟的臀瓣扣住他的后脑勺深吻上双唇，每一下都狠狠擦过权顺荣的穴心，顶得他都抽搐了身子。  
「顺荣真的很棒呢，含得哥哥好舒服啊。」洪知秀肆无忌惮地开着黄腔一下一下地攻击在权顺荣同样敏感的心脏上撩得他是脸都不知道往哪儿搁。他也制止不了他哥一直说下去，只能一边暗自腹诽一边紧紧搂着他哥肩膀受着。  
「又湿又紧，热乎乎的，顺荣真是个宝贝呢。」洪知秀白净的手抚慰着权顺荣的性器，顶撞的力度倒是更加卖力了些，然而此刻经纪人突然就翻了个身，看着权顺荣吓得无声地哭着就泄了洪知秀一手。真是妖精呢，洪知秀暗暗想着，眼底的笑意更深，又顶了顶最深处捅到肠子口就泄在了里面，然后缓缓从权顺荣的身体里退了出来。  
经纪人仍旧睡得和猪一样沉，平常就是根针掉在地上也会把他惊醒，看来这次是真的累到了。  
洪知秀把瘫软的权顺荣抱起来往楼上走去，途中还不忘跟他接了一个美式的热吻，把权顺荣是搞得又脸红了半天。  
在楼下的经纪人做了一个梦。  
他亲爱的赛文婷搞到了一起，不是那种搞，而是那种搞。而且就在他面前搞，他想醒来却还不想错过，索性搬着凳子就落座嗑瓜子看活春宫了。  
这种莫名的伤感，真好啊。

Fin.


End file.
